Brothers
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: AU, this is our version of how life would be different if Jonathan and Martha found both Clark and Davis. Very, very Chlavisy and a bit of Chlarky. So what? Sue us. Both me and Rosel wrote this together. Hope you like it. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people, I just want to say that I'm doing this with the awsome Rosel. We're both taking turns on writing this. Also if other people had this idea please don't get mad and still write on. So please R&R, thanks!**

Chloe was not happy being relocated to Podunk Ville. She was a city girl. She thrived in the busy city of Metropolis. It was always active there; there was always a story to tell. But now her father got a job in this small little town with a population that would fit on one small street of Metropolis. She was not excited about this at all. Chloe had always loved the weird and unexplained. She had so much to work with in the huge halls of Metropolis Middle. She had so much to read in the huge four-story Metropolis Library. But now she was going to the Small mediocre town of Smallville, even its name was boring.

She had arrived in the school it looked like school spirit threw up. What was with all of the outlandish crows? And didn't people know that primary colors didn't need to be spewed all over the hall. She then was stopped by an annoying cheerleader full of the fake smile and enough pep to last Chloe a life time.

Then she said, "Hi, I'm Lana Lang you must be Chloe Sullivan."

"Wow are you psychic or something?" Chloe asked trying real hard to lay off of the sarcasm.

"No, I was expecting you; I'm the one who is supposed to give you the grand tour."

"Oh, Ok, I don't know much you can tour a couple of hall ways."

"Where you came from must be bigger."

"Metropolis Middle school makes this place look like a toy."

"Hmmm we may not be as big as Metropolis. But we have heart." Lana smiled warmly.

"OK, what ever go on with the tour."

"OK". So Lana showed her around. They walked around the lockers and suddenly they past by the two most gorgeous guys she has seen in her entire life. One wore blue and white flannel and the other wore black and white flannel. They were walking on the other side of the hall way. They looked like they were in their own little mysterious world.

Then Chloe asked with a big toothy grin intrigued, "Who are they?"

Lana noticed them and then blushed slightly as the one with the big goofy smile and blue flannel tripped and fell and the other helped him up and lead him to pass the corner of the other hallway.

Then Lana said, "Those are the Kent brothers they are pretty reclusive. Clark always trips and falls but at least he tries to talk to me. Davis on the other hand you couldn't see him get near me with a ten foot pool."

"Loners huh? So are they like bad boys or something?" Chloe asked getting excited.

"No they just keep to themselves mostly. They live on a farm so I guess that's why they are pretty reclusive."

Then Chloe stared at her, "A farm? Really? They still actually have live people working on those things. I thought everything was done by machines these days."

"Chloe Smallville is the Cream Corn capital of the world we survive on farms."

"Wow, that's amazing. I've never even seen a farm before. So I am really in Podunk Ville."

"Chloe Smallville isn't that bad. I know you're a city girl but I think you really will like Smallville if you give it a chance."

Chloe nodded and then looked across the hallway and saw the cute boy with black buzz cut hair and wearing the black and white flannel. She noticed him staring at her and almost blushed. But no he couldn't have been staring at her. It must have been Lana. She was after all this picture perfect cheerleader. She reminded herself not to stand by her she didn't like getting ricochet looks of desire.

Later that day at lunch she looked around for a seat. She saw those two hot mysterious boys in the far corner of the cafeteria sitting by themselves. They were eating fresh sandwiches from brown bags. Chloe wanted to sit next to them. Chloe had a thing for outsiders. She didn't fit in much in this Podunk spirit filled small town but it looked like they didn't either. She was an outsider where ever she went though and she didn't apologize for it. She noticed they were talking in hushed whispers she desperately wanted to know what they were talking about. Chloe loved a good mystery and they were very mysterious. Then Lana waved at her telling her to sit by her. Chloe obliged not exactly happy but it looked like those Kent brothers wouldn't be happy about the nosey new girl bothering them. So she sat down by Lana and her posse of peppified cheerleaders. Scary. But Chloe reminded herself that every experience was necessary to become a great Pulitzer Prize winning Journalist. Besides Lana was nice she would at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

So she sat next to Lana and Lana introduced her to all of her friends. Chloe tried to concentrate on them hoping to find some juicy stories but she couldn't help but glance back at the Kent brothers wondering what they were like. She caught both of them staring at the table like love sick little puppies. Poor boys she thought. Of course they would both have crushes on cheer leaders they were male after all. She wondered if they both were pining for Lana. It made sense she seemed the type. Chloe wanted to write an expose about cheerleaders and their uncanny effect on the male species.

Then she saw the one in the black and white flannel touch his head in pain. He closed his eyes tightly. Then the one in the blue and white flannel took him patting him on the shoulder full of sympathy and comfort. Then he took him leading him out of the cafeteria. The one in pain leaned on the others shoulder, staggering out.

Chloe looked at both of them admiring the scene but feeling really bad for this guy. She wondered what was wrong.

"Are they OK?" Chloe asked Lana.

Then Lana said, "I don't know. They do that a lot."

"Really? What does he have a disease or something?"

"Davis? I don't know he gets sick a lot. He misses a lot of school."

"Has anyone tried to help them?"

"Sure. But they never accept help. Their really nice people, they just keep to themselves."

Chloe nodded, "Well, thanks for the info. Lana. I got to get a going."

Chloe then went into the hallway searching for the mysterious Kent boys. She didn't know why. She did have real curiosity problem. Her dad told her that curiosity wasn't a problem there were just a lot of people out there who were to small minded to appreciate it' value. As she looked through the hall way there wasn't any sign of these Kent boys. That was strange they just left they couldn't have gone far. As Chloe was searching she bumped into the Kent boy with the blue and whit flannel.

He said, "Oh, sorry."

Chloe smiled and said, "No my fault, sorry."

"Hey, you're the new girl."

"That's me. And you're the Kent boy."

"Uh, Clark Kent actually."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe Sullivan I heard about your brother. Is he ok?"

"My brother? How do you already know about my brother?" He looked frightened.

"Ah, Lana."

"Lana Lang? She knows about Davis I doubted she even knew I existed."

Chloe said, "Well, she knew who you and your brother were and I asked her about you two. Sorry curiosity is kind of my life."

"Curiosity? Well, there's nothing to be curious about. He just gets head aches."

"Is he going to be ok?" Chloe asked full of concern.

"He'll be fine. Thanks for the concern."

He was about to leave moving past and then Chloe said, "Wait."

He turned around.

"I was wondering if you could show me around, me being the new girl and all."

"Oh, well actually I…"

Chloe smiled widely and cut him off, "Great. I'll see you here after school."

Then Chloe left him alone he was looking perplexed.

After school Chloe met Clark and Clark looked really confused but he did seem a little eager too.

Then she said, "Alright farm boy. I'm waiting for my grand tour."

"That's why I am here. I guess I can show the main coffee shop the Beanery on Main Street."

"Wow you farmers know how to live it up. Good thing I could always use a caffeine buzz. And we'll have to see if we can find a Daily Planet in this Podunk town."

"Chloe we live in Smallville not a different Planet."

"Good I was starting to think that wouldn't have a life line in Podunk Ville."

Clark shrugged, "Are you sure you want me to show you around."

"Well, if you don't want to."

"No, I want to."

"Good."

Clark was showing Chloe around Smallville. Things were starting to look up. At least she got the Daily Planet. And saw that the world was still going on. Clark was very sweet, nice, and respectable. He was a regular gentleman.

Then Chloe asked him, "So do you actually work on a farm milking cows and all of that?"

"There's more to it then that but yeah I work on it with my family."

"So you don't have equipment that does most of the work for you."

"No."

"Wow. Amazing. I have to see it to believe it."

"Um…I'm not so sure."

Chloe took his hand and said, "Take me their ASAP!"

"Oh ok." Clark said a little unwilling. But there was no stopping Chloe. Chloe took out her notebook taking in all of the details. Every experience needed to be written down.

Then she said, "So what can you tell me about Smallville? Any controversies?"

"Not much." Clark said as they arrived at the farm.

Then Chloe said, "So where's your brother? Is he here?"

"He's resting."

"Oh." She looked around and saw the barn.

"So the tour continues show me around."

"Right." Clark showed her in the barn. She saw steps leading to place with two desks and a lot of books and things scattered all around.

"Wow. What were you guys raised in a barn?" Chloe said laughing at her own joke.

Clark laughed too and he said, "Shocking I know. Well, this is it."

"It's a pretty sweet set up."

Chloe looked around and looked at the telescope. And then she said, "Are they any unspecting neighbors you spy on?" Then Clark moved it away and said, "I like looking at the stars."

Then she smiles and looked at all of the books.

"Well, you really are a gentlemen farmer. Thoreau and Emerson have nothing on you."

They look each other a little awkwardly and she said a bit embarrassed, "I spend way too much of my time reading."

"Actually I love reading. Me and my brother spend so much time on the farm we don't have a lot of time to make friends. But we have each other and when he gets on my nerves I like to escape in a good book."

Then Chloe said, "Your lucky to have a brother. It would have been nice to have a sister when my mom left. I was always afraid to make friends because I thought they would just end up leaving, too. So I buried my nose in books. Although I think I lost one of my favorites when we moved, 'Tales of The Weird and Unexplained'. Something tells me that I won't find much of the weird and unexplained here in Norman Rockwells neighborhood."

Then she suddenly felt a breeze and when she turned around Clark said, "Smallville's more then just dairy cows. We have a pretty good public library."

Then he showed her favorite book she couldn't believe it. How could this boy have the exact book she was missing? She was so excited and thrilled he really was her type of person. So she leaned over and kissed him. It was a sweet soft peck. Then Clark backed away surprised and blushed a little and said, "What was that for?"

"I could tell you wanted to do that all day. So this way we could get it out of the way and be friends."

Clark smiled and nodded his head. Then they heard a large crash and they both look down the stair case and the other Kent boy Davis was on the ground with a broken part of the stair case. Chloe rushed down to him.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?"

She went by his side and looked for injury but couldn't find anything.

Then Davis said, "I'm…I'm fine."

Then Clark said, "Chloe this is my brother Davis. Davis this is…"

Then Davis said whistfully, "Chloe. Yeah, I heard."

Chloe smiled intrigued and asked, "You heard about me?"

"Yeah, it's a small town someone moves in and the whole town knows about it."

Chloe laughed a little as she took his hand and lifted him up. She started to get tingles in funny places and felt really warm inside.

Then as he got up they stared into each others eyes both smiling uncontrollably. Chloe never seen such a gorgeous smile on anyone. She bit her lip. And said,

"Well Davis I'm glad you're ok. I saw you earlier today you looked sick. Are you feeling better?"

Then Davis said, "I never felt better."

Then Clark coughed loudly and said, "Well, Davis me and Chloe _weren't _finished with the tour yet. So if you don't mind…"

Then Davis cut him off and said, "Well, actually I can take it from here bro. Why don't you finish our chores?"

Then Clark gave him the stare of death. They both held this strong gaze at each other like they were having some kind of telepathic argument. Chloe noticed this and tried to keep the peace and said, "You know why don't you both show me around? The more the merrier."

They both nodded and said at the same time, "Sure we love too."

Then she felt giddy. Were these two hot guys fighting over her? Either way she was getting to spend some more time with both of them life was good.

"Alright let's go." She said as she skipped off giddily out of the barn.

Davis and Clark showed Chloe around the farm showing her every little detail. Chloe sensed a bit of a brotherly competitive nature. They both took turns trying to show the other up. Chloe enjoyed their brotherly rivalry a little bit. Two hot brothers bickering over her, not too shabby. She could get used to that. But they did still have fun while all three of them were talking together. It felt so easy. She never felt that easy with anyone who she wasn't related to before. Although she most definitely didn't see them as someone she was related to.

As Chloe noticed Clark and Davis interactions Davis looked in perfect physical health and remembered how ill he looked earlier and she said, "So Davis, you heal quickly. You looked pretty sick earlier."

"You were looking at me?"

"Well, you were kind of hard to miss. You looked like you were in some real pain."

"Well, I was but I got better."

"How?"

"I went hunting with my dad. It always helps."

Then Clark shot Davis a dirty look.

"Hunting huh? That's a new one. I never heard of hunting for healing remedies but what are you going to do. So you go hunting a lot?"

Then Davis said, "Yeah, it's … therapeutic."

Chloe looked at him and then he got a scared look on his face afraid he said too much. Looking like maybe he was scaring her. Then she smiled and said, "That is soooo unique. So what do you hunt?"

Davis was about to say something and then Clark interjected and said, "You know the usual. It's all very boring guy stuff."

"Oh. Well, I don't mind."

Then Clark said, "You know what Chloe it's getting late."

Chloe looked up at the sun almost setting she said, "Your right it's getting late. I better get a going."

Then Davis said, "I'll walk you home. You shouldn't walk home alone. It's getting dark."

Then Chloe smiled sheepishly, "Sure that's probably a good idea. I still don't know my way around."

Then Davis took Chloe's hand and led the way. Clark was about to say something but Chloe and Davis were off. They seemed to be stuck in their own little world. Chloe felt warm fuzzies as she held Davis' hand. It felt nice, warm, and safe. Davis squeezed her hand lightly and talked about the wide open spaces of Smallville. He told her how peaceful it could be at night. He loved hearing all of the sounds of the night. They walked through the open field it was a shortcut. Chloe fidgeted at first she wasn't used to so much nature. But she was at ease with Davis. He made thing comfortable somehow. They made it to the dirt road that led to the main town. Chloe didn't mind the distance. Time flew by as she talked to Davis. She talked all about her life as a seeker of truth, always reading all sorts of books, always getting in trouble by being really nosey.

Davis laughed at Chloe's crazy stories of going after rumors of ghosts and aliens. Chloe laughed at Davis' stories of the pitfalls of living in a small town, knowing everyone was talking about you.

Then Davis said, "So you and my brother? Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked innocently.

"You kissed him. I saw you."

"That, well, like I told him I wanted to get it out of the way so we could be friends."

"Friends, huh? So do you kiss all of your friends?"

Chloe shrugged and said, "Just forget about it Davis' it's no big deal."

"Right, so you do kiss all of your friends. So did you kiss Lana?"

Chloe stared at him incredulously giving him a look as if to say 'are you serious?'

They started to reach Chloe's house. Then Chloe said, "Well, this is it."

Chloe was about to head up the porch stairs.

Then Davis said, "Wait."

He let go of Chloe's hand and then he kissed her. It was a little longer then her kiss with Clark but still just as sweet and innocent. But she felt passion like he didn't want to leave her lips. His thumb held her chin up. Then they parted and then Chloe gasped and said, "Wha…Why?"

"Like you said. I wanted to get that out of the way so we could be friends."

"Oh, of course."

Then he said, "Well, good night Chloe. Sweet dreams."

Then he sweetly kissed her on the cheek.

He left her on her porch steps. She watched him as he walked in the moon light, looking so right amongst the night sky. He walked confidently.

Chloe could not stop staring wanting to unravel this mystery of Davis Kent.

Chloe was a bit confused. Both Kent boys were so sweet and true gentlemen. There was something about Davis though. That was so different from Clark. There was this edge there. Something in his eyes showed how much deep pain he carried.

Chloe went to bed thinking about Davis and Clark. She looked in the mirror and said, "I just didn't kiss two guys in one night? And brothers? Ah."

Then Chloe fell on her bed hopelessly.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell us. And don't worry we'll write the next chap soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters. Frown.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! That doesn't mean that you can stop. Please R&R this chap and tell us what you think. Thanks!**

Davis walked towards his family's farm thinking about that strange new girl that he just met. Something about her made him feel like she understood him, even though they just met. He felt like there was a strong connection between them, but he didn't know what that was. She was the only girl (maybe even person) that he opened up to in his entire life, besides his family. He felt as if someone cast a spell on him. He didn't know what was happening to him. He never felt like this before at all. Well, he actually never really talked to many people before, so he wouldn't really know what it was. He had a feeling that what he felt wasn't something that he would feel around any regular people. He knew that this was a special feeling that you feel only a few times or maybe once in your life. He didn't know how he could've known that, but he did. He knew that Chloe Sullivan was special.

When Davis enterd the barn, he felt a big gush of wind and turned around. He saw a very angry Clark scouling at him like he did something horrible.

"Were have you been?" Clark asked very angrily.

"I just went to take Chloe home and I walked back." Davis said like it was obvious.

"How come you didn't superspeed?" Clark asked still angry.

"Well, I wanted to clear my head and I didn't want to go home just yet."

Clark just stared at him.

"What?" Davis asked.

Clark said, "What did you guys talk about?"

"What's it to you?" Davis asked.

"I just want to know what you guys talked about!"

"Why do you want to know so badly?!" Davis asked now getting really irritated.

"Because, I had an awsome moment and _you _had to pop in using your stupid charm, and steal her from me!"

"Hold on a sec. Did you say 'Steal her'? I didn't steal anything. She's not an object for you to own!"

"I know that. That's why I'm mad! She was a really special girl that I _liked. _I acually thought that I could get over Lana becuase of her."

"For one thing, you have to actually _talk_ someone before you get over them. And for another thing, you can't like her because I like her, hah!"

"For the first one: hey! And for the second one: it's a fair game. Whoever kissed her first gets her, and I happen to be the only one who did. So hah to you!."

"Well, I kissed her, too. And it was way longer then that small little peck. So why don't you go back and be a masacist with posionus Lana!"

"It was not peck!" Clark said then stopped and sat on the stairs realizing something. Then said, "You kissed her, too?"

Davis sat with him and said, "Yeah. I kept on bugging her and asking her if she kissed all her friends that she meets for the first time. Then we sort of kissed." Then Davis looked at Clark's heartbroken face. Then he said trying cheer him up, "If it makes feel any better, it was only a little longer than yours."

Then Clark sighed and said,"I can see that she's very special to you, even though you just met her. She is to me, too. But You never even talked to someone,like you did with Chloe. You can have her." He said relunctingly. "But how 'bout for right now, we just stay friends with her?"

"That sounds good." Davis said in agreement. Then they both shook each other's hands and went to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again thank you so much for your reviews! And again please R&R more. Hope you like this chap.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Smallville or any of its characters. Which is really sad 'cause we really love Davis and we would _love _it if we owned him. Mmmm that would be nice.**

Both Clark and Davis raced to the table their mom always made the best blue berry pan cakes. They went for the syrup but then Davis let him take it first. As Clark was eating his pancakes he couldn't help but think about their little agreement. He realized he was being a little petty about Chloe. And he was a little glad that he said he would back down. But he felt a little regretful about that. He really did like that his brother could actually talk to someone which didn't happen often. But it didn't happen often for Clark either to be able to talk to someone who was so easy to talk to. He wasn't as bad as Davis he tried to make friends and he tried to be really friendly and polite but it was hard having Davis as a brother, he always came first so he didn't really have any close friends. Not to mention girl friends. The only girl he ever liked was Lana Lang and he always got really sick when ever getting close to her. Davis constantly made fun of him for being so smitten for "the poisonous girl" Davis liked to call her that. Davis constantly told him how ridiculous it was to like a girl that made you sick.

Clark supposed he was right. And this Chloe girl was really cute, sweet, and intriguing. He really thought they would have a lot in common. But Clark promised he would back down. Besides they were probably better off as friends Chloe was the one that said she did just kiss him so that they could be friends, after all.

His mom then said, "OK, boys what's going on with you two?"

Davis and Clark sheepishly stared at each other and said at the time, "Nothing."

Then Jonathan took down his news paper and said, "Let them be Martha. Davis had a rough day yesterday."

Davis smiled and said, "Nah, it was fine. The night was a lot better."

Then Clark said, "Yeah, it was. Except for the part when Davis almost told Chloe his secret."

Clark didn't know why he just said that it just came out. He supposed it was because he was feeling a little bitter about the whole Chloe thing.

Davis shot him a nasty look.

Jonathan and Martha both looked at Davis and Clark shocked and really disappointed. Then Jonathan said, "Davis what is your brother talking about? And who is Chloe?"

Davis said, "Chloe's the new girl. She's really pretty. And I didn't tell her my secret. I just told her that hunting helped me feel better. She seemed really worried about me."

Clark didn't like that he detected a bit of smugness in that last comment.

Martha looked at her son sadly and she sympathetically said, "Honey, I'm sorry to say this. But you have to be really careful about what you say. You know that. If anyone knew…"

Martha looked really horrified.

Then Davis said, "But I really like her. And I've never been able to talk to anyone like I could just talk to Chloe. She's special."

Both Jonathan and Martha looked at each other afraid.

Then Jonathan said, "Even so son. You know how important it is to keep this secret. It's not just about you, son. It's about this whole family. You didn't mention what you hunted did you?"

Then Clark said, "I stopped him. I doubt any girl would like to know about the cute little bunny hunting."

"You did not just go there?!"

"Yes I did!" Then he stuck his tongue out at Davis.

"Mom, Clark's being insensative about my red eye problem!"

"Dude, it's not a problem. It's just your regular dead ugly eyes."

"Oh, you're going to wish you hadn't said that."

"You two that's enough!" Martha shouted. "Now apologize to each other."

Then they both said, "Yes, Mom. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right." Davis said to Clark. "You're not sorry. You still don't like me liking Chloe."

"No that's not true." Clark said trying to make Davis feel better.

Then Davis just gave him the "Yes it is" look.

"Well, maybe it is. I like Chloe, but I know she's special to you. You barely met her and you think that. You never even talked to that much people. So, what I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry I was being a jerk and I won't tell on you anymore."

Davis smiled and said,"Thank you. And I won't rub it in your face when Chloe is my girlfriend."

Clark also smiled and said, "So, I guess we both have major crushes now."

"Yeah, but at least I can talk to mine."

"Why do you always have to ruin our nice moments by making fun of me liking Lana?"

"Because, one day after about the billionth time you're finally going to understand that Lana is _poisonous._ When that day comes I'll stop. Now, are you going to finish your pancake, or am I going to eat it for you?"

Clark laughed and they both went back to eatin their delicious breakfast with their mom and dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took us a while, we've been busy. But we plan to post a lot more frequently nw. So here's the next chap and PLEASE review! Thanks.**

Chloe walked into the small halls of Smallville Middle with a bit of kick in her step. Life in this dinky small little town may not be so awful after all. Kissing two hot guys did that to a girl. Chloe was worried that both Clark and Davis thought she was some kind big city tramp or something. Although it wasn't like she initiated both kisses although she really didn't mind that Davis did initiate that kiss. She felt fire crackers and electricity. With Clark it felt nice and sweet but with Davis well sweet wasn't exactly a way to describe it. But she was only thirteen years old what did she know about kisses.

Chloe bounced as she saw Lana wave at her. She smiled at Lana. Hey why not give Lana chance? She was nice and pleasant and maybe this whole opening up to make friends' thing wasn't so bad after all. She couldn't hide by books and by lines forever.

"Hey Lana." Chloe said brightly.

"Hey Chloe. Where'd you go yesterday?"

"Oh, Clark was giving me the tour."

Lana looked surprised and looked like she was hiding something, "Wow, you actually got Clark to show you around. That's impressive."

Lana starting sipping abottle of water.

"It wasn't that hard he's a gentleman and so is his brother."

Lana coughed and spit out the water on the ground in shock.

"Wait a second Davis actually talked to you?"

"Yeah, he's … intriguing."

Lana gazed at her with her wide doe eyes shocked and said, "Wow, Chloe no one can get passed one Kent boy's armor but two? Are you some kind of miracle worker or something?"

"Or something." Chloe smiled triumphantly. Sure it wasn't a competition but she had the feeling that Lana was seriously envying her. Being envied by a picture perfect cheerleader did feel good.

Then Lana said trying to hide her excitement and said, "So what were they like?"

Chloe laughed and Lana asked, "What?"

"I'm the new one. I'm supposed to be asking you what their like."

"Yeah, but you're the one that got them to open up it one day."

"Oh, come on they just showed me around. I actually have my ways when it comes to finding out new things. Curiosity does that to me."

"Well, I admire it, it sure works for you."

Then Chloe turned around and saw Davis and Clark on the other side of the hall way she waved at them and Clark waved back his face looking like he was in pain and Davis didn't even wave he grabbed Clark and they left in the opposite direction. Davis didn't even look at her. The guy kisses her last night and the next day he completely ignores her. What was up with that?

Then Lana said, "I thought you said you talked to them?"

"I did." Chloe said looking at the back of them, perplexed.

Later at lunch Chloe sat with Lana and turned around looking at Clark and Davis they were both talking in their own little world. Ok so she thought she bonded with them, maybe it was an accident or Davis just had to get some where so then she waved at them. And Clark waved at her but Davis did not wave at all. He sat there telling Clark something. And then Davis just left, just like that. He was ignoring her. There was no other way around it. What was his problem?

Chloe could not help but think of how annoying Davis was being all day. What kind of guy just kisses you and ignores you the next day? A jerky guy that's who.

Then later that day in study hall Davis sat next to her and said, "Hey Chloe how's it going?"

Chloe ignored him. See how he liked it. She kept her concentration on her school work. Davis kept on staring at her and said, "Chloe. Come on."

Chloe didn't look up from her paper and said, "What so you're actually talking to me now?"

"Yeah."

Then Chloe slammed her notebook shut and said, "You ignored me twice Davis. Twice. And now you want to pretend nothing happened."

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Davis just stop. I'm a keen observer, alright. I can detect BS from a mile away and you're full of it. This whole friend's thing isn't going to work if you're going to be bi-polar about it."

"Chloe, I know you're smart. That's why I was surprised you were hanging out with the pink princess."

That jolted Chloe. Sure she had been known to make fun of cheerleaders from time to time but that was mean. Then she asked offended, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just didn't think you were the type to become another popular drone. I thought you were above all of that."

"Drone? Ok I'm not one to defend cheerleader zombies but Lana is nice, she showed me around, and she's not judgmental. So I figured in this new school if I can give this whole friends things a try then I could look past the pom-poms and give Lana a chance."

Davis sighed deeply and said, "Chloe if you want to be friends with me and Clark then you can't hang out with Lana all of the time."

"Davis we just met and you want to control who my friends are. I think I don't want to have such a possessive friend."

Chloe said as she opened her notebook getting back to work.

Chloe tried to ignore him. Who did he think he was trying to control who her friends were? What gave him the right? They met yesterday. Sure it was great to become friends straight away but that didn't mean she had to be exclusively his friend. He was starting to feel like an obsessive abusive boyfriend she had read about who tried to control their girl friend's life by controlling her friends. And Chloe wasn't even his girlfriend. Chloe would stop the dysfunction right away.

Then she gazed back at Davis his head was now laying in his folded arms laying on his desk. Poor guy. She thought. Too bad he had to be so archaic.

The next day she was talking to Lana when Lana said, "So have you talked to the Kent boys lately?"

"Not since Davis practically told me not to be friends with you. That's a little too Neanderthal for my taste."

"Really? Don't I feel special? I always had feeling he hated me. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem we girls got to stick together. Right? I'm sorry about Davis I don't know what his problem he seemed so nice."

"It's ok Chloe that's just the way Davis is. He barely talks to anyone. And you actually got him to speak that's a pretty amazing feet."

"Yeah."

"I mean the only friend he has is his brother. A life like that can get kind of lonely."

Chloe examined Lana's face surprised at her insight. She really wasn't the average everyday cheerleader she was used to. She sensed some deeper seeded pain behind those doe eyes.

Later that day at lunch she gazed back at Clark and Davis both looking like they were in angsty pain. Her heart went out to them. She knew what it was like to be a loner. She knew what it was like to be an outsider looking in. She thought about what Lana said about how lonely their life must be. At least they had each other. One of her best times was when she visited her cousins at her uncle's base. She felt like she belonged she didn't feel so alone when she was hanging out with Lois and Lucy. She felt at home even though they did mostly play in dangerous areas of the base and Chloe usually got Lois and Lucy in a lot of trouble trying to uncover top secret information. Lois had a great way of getting her little sister and little cousin out of trouble if not by bluntly blurting out other officers embarrassing secrets.

Chloe knew that felt nice but to only have that, well it was better then what she had. She had her dad and she loved him but it wasn't enough. She did need friends in her life. She liked to read and she loved a good mystery and she was always getting in trouble with some authority figure when she tried to expose some big bad. A lot of kids in her old school would laugh at her not so normal theories about the strange things that some times went on in the city, saying she read the inquisitor one to many times. Chloe always abhored the Inquisitor and any rag tabloid like it. So those comments always got to her. So friends were scarce but here she is in this small town with a fresh start and another shot at friends. She didn't plan on making a lot of friends. She figured her inquisitive nature would get her in trouble like always. But in a day she already had three friends and two of them were already conflicting.

She looked back at Davis and the tortured look on his face. She so wanted to see that smile she saw on him last night. He practically lit up the whole night sky with his smile. She longed to see it again. She knew he was a loner so naturally he wouldn't all of the sudden be making friends with the head cheer leader. She still didn't like that he tried to restrict her from being friends with Lana but how was he supposed to come up to Chloe and talk to her with out talking to Lana and others like her. So she thought she would give Davis another chance.

As she was about to get up she noticed Clark and Davis seemed to be arguing about something and then Davis stood with a jolt. Then he looked at Chloe they locked eyes Chloe felt herself blush and she immediately tried to hide it. Then Davis took a deep breath and walked towards her. As he got closer he looked as if he was in severe pain. Chloe worried that she hurt him to much when she told him she didn't want to be friends. The first time he actually tries to make a friend he gets burned the next day. Then he struggled as he staggered over to the lunch table. Lana turned around and noticed him and said, "Wow, Davis is coming here. Miracle."

Then Davis tripped and fell. Most of the cheer leaders at the table laughed and Chloe yelled, "What's wrong with you zombies?"

Then she rushed to Davis and helped him up, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, now."

"Lets get go back with your brother."

"Yeah. Sure." Davis said meekly.

Then Chloe helped Davis to the table where Clark was gawking amazed. Then Chloe and Davis sat down. After they both sat down and started eating both Chloe and Davis said at the same time, "I'm sorry."

Then they laughed and smiled and Davis said, "I didn't mean to tell you who your friends were."

"You don't have to be friends with Lana to be friends with me. But you were weren't you. You were going to do that for me?"

Davis shrugged and said, "It's not that big of a deal."

Then Clark laughed and then covered it up with some fries.

**A/N: So, what do you think? PLEASE tell us, we want to know. Oh and thanks to all the people that has reviewed us! Thanks. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been FOREVER since the last time we posted and we're REALLY sorry about that! But no need to worry 'cause we're going to write chaps frequently! For the next few chaps Rosel is going to write it by herself 'cause I'm very busy, but I know EXCACTLY what's going to happen so don't be worrying that I'm going to do something completly different. So anyways, we really are sorry and please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT and we repeat DO NOT own Smallville! If we did then it wouldn't be stupid and confusing! And for selfish reasons I would have Davis all to myself and Rosel would have Sam Witwer! JK. We have problems don't we?**

Davis woke up ready for another day. He couldn't wait to see Chloe. When he was with Chloe he never had any head aches or pain. And he most defiantly hasn't had any black outs when he was around her. Ever since he was a kid he had black outs. He would always get these head aches and pain and feel it coming on. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart. The pain was always excruciating. When his father took Clark and him hunting for the first time his father realized that hunting animals made him feel better. Davis didn't know why he and his brother were so different. He didn't know why every time he was afraid that he got such bad head aches and excruciating pain and that his eyes turned blood red. And he didn't know why killing made him feel better. It felt so wrong. He felt so wrong. He always felt this great big darkness trying to come out. When they were going hunting Davis didn't want to go. He didn't want to kill any animals. He really liked animals. He always wanted to have a pet. But his father wouldn't let him. Then when they went hunting and a dear went running around and Davis got scared and he felt that pain again and his eyes turned red then he shot the dear and the pain went away and his eyes went back. So ever since then when ever he felt the pain his dad would take him hunting.

In the last year ever since he met Chloe the pain came less and less frequent he only had to go hunting a couple of times. And those times were when he wasn't around Chloe. He felt peace, warmth, and calm when he was around her. He never felt better then when he was around her. He was completely at home and at peace with her especially when it was just the two of them. They hung out a lot. And he always made excuses to see her. It became routine for all three of them to hang out together daily. But Davis craved to see her more often just the two of them. He had always been a survivor always doing what ever it took to make sure he didn't feel pain always staying away from painful options which was a reason why he wanted to see Chloe so much she helped the pain go away. But even if she didn't he still would want to see her. That was proved when it looked like she would always be hanging around poisonous Lana. He tried to just convince her not to hang around Lana with out telling her that Lana was poisonous to him. She made him and his brother feel sick. When that didn't work he tried thinking about going back with out seeing her. That it was logical to stay away from Chloe if she hung out with Lana. But he was miserable all day so to cease his emotional misery he was willing to endure physical misery for her. Good thing Chloe left with him when she did. He didn't know how much of that pain he could take. He finally understood Clark's illogical feelings for Lana and his willingness to endure pain just to say hi to her. He would always pull Clark away from Lana every time he saw her and go in the opposite direction. But then he understood that Clark was smitten with Lana it defied logic. Just like he was smitten with Chloe. He was willing to with stand pain to be with her. Something he always tried to avoid. It did work out where he didn't have to. Chloe could tell her hanging around Lana really made Davis uncomfortable so she stopped. She spent most of her time with Clark and Davis.

She had roped them both in helping her investigate the strange things in Smallville. Which was something Clark objected at first but it was hard for both of them to say no to Chloe. And Davis really didn't want to say no to her at all. And Clark knew that and Clark was a bit afraid Davis would accidentally spill their secret because he had the tendency to tell the truth to her and accidentally say something that could lead Chloe to find out about the secret. So most of the time Clark hung around, which was really annoying. That was why he was looking forward to the home coming dance. He was going to ask Chloe and finally they could do something that would be just the two of them. They could be alone when they danced.

Davis never had the guts to move from friends to more than with Chloe. He just loved and thrived from spending time with her. He knew he would start feeling sick if she wasn't around. So he couldn't risk if she said no and things would be awkward and she didn't want to spend time with him anymore. He couldn't bare that. So he would ask her under the guise as just being friends so he didn't have to risk the tragedy of her never wanting to see him again.

That day he was going to do it, he was going to ask her to Home Coming. It was perfect they could spend the whole night dancing just being with each other and no Clark to tag along. He doubted Clark would even want to go but if he did he couldn't tag along while Davis and Chloe danced. Davis found it funny that he was so excited about a lame mediocre school ritual. He never would've considered going to a school dance if it weren't for Chloe.

As they got on the bus that day Chloe had saved a spot for Davis as usual, she looked bright and perky with that wide eyed look she always got when she was looking forward to new strange and unusual things she would uncover that day. He loved her big toothy grin and how her blonde styled hair just fell just above her cheek.

"So what strange and unusual thing did you discover this mourning?" Davis asked as he couldn't help but to smile at her smile.

"Why Davis Kent what makes you think that? It's the mourning the day has barely started."

"And you have that yea; I found another strange thing look. It's undeniable." Davis said full of surety in a cute light hearted manner.

"OK, fine. I think I found a Meteor Freak!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, there's a picture of this guy from the day he went missing on the day of the meteor shower and it's identical to him now." Chloe said excitedly.

"So how do you know about this guy now?"

"He's a suspect for a string of murders." Chloe said a little too brightly.

"Well, so it looks like you'll be busy tomorrow night."

"What? Davis I got this, it's going to be ready for tomorrows mourning addition!"

"Of course you will. So you won't be too busy for the dance."

"No, but no ones asked me as in style going stag might be…"

"So maybe we could…"

"Davis Kent you are not asking me to the dance the day before are you? Give a girl a little notice won't you."

"So you won't go?" Davis' heart sank to the pit of his stomach his life suddenly felt filled with so much gloom.

"I mean I thought we could just go as friends." Davis said rushed and hoped that settled what ever rejection Chloe was about to lay on him.

"Of course I'll go with you. Just next time it would be nice if you gave me a little notice."

Davis smiled, "Agreed."

Then Chloe looked around as the bus arrived at school.

"So Clark's late again, are you sure you two are related. You're always so punctual."

"Yeah, well, he'll make it in time for school. He always does." Davis said.

"I still don't get how he does that. Note to self to investigate the possibility of black holes in Smallville." Chloe said as she wrote on her small note pad.

Then suddenly they both felt a gust of wind. Then Clark was behind Chloe, "What about black holes?"

***

The rest of the day Chloe and Davis were pretty preoccupied researching this Jeremy Creek guy. Clark usually helped them out but Davis hinted to him that he'd rather he wouldn't stay. Clark almost objected but decided to give Davis that time alone with Chloe so he walked home.

Then suddenly Davis got a phone call on his cell, it was his mom.

He answered it and Chloe looked up at him finally taking her eyes away from the story she was working on and saw the worried look on Davis' face and then she asked equally worried,

"What's wrong?"

"It's Clark there was an accident."

***

Chloe and Davis arrived at the barn both rushed up the creaky old stairs and saw Clark sitting on his chair staring into space. Chloe rushed to his side and said blurting it out in rushed anxious voice, "Clark, are you ok? Did you get hurt? What happened? Martha said you were in some kind of accident. What's wrong with you? Why aren't you in the hospital?"

Then Davis pulled Chloe off of Clark and said, "Chloe give the boy some space."

Clark seemed to be in a daze not really noticing Chloe and Davis at first. Then he looked up at them and said, "I just…I wasn't in an accident. It was Lex his car crashed off of the bridge and I jumped in and saved him."

"Oh, that's great Clark. You're a hero." Chloe said in awe but confused at the same time.

"So what's with the moping in the loft?" Chloe asked.

Then Davis said, "Chloe my Mom was rushed she must have heard about it and thought Clark was hurt too. But it must have been a misunderstanding he's fine now."

Chloe looked at both brothers perplexed and worried and shot Davis an annoyed look, "He doesn't look fine to me."

Then Clark said, "Please Chloe I'm not in the mood to be one of your stories."

Chloe backed away insulted and then said, "Clark I was just trying to help."

Then Davis said in a reassuring voice, "Chloe we know you were, but please let me talk to him alone ok."

Then he held on to her for arm and squeezed it softly looking into her emerald green eyes and said, "I'll call you later OK."

Chloe melted a bit and said, "OK, I'll talk to you later."

Chloe hugged Davis and then she went to hug Clark but she thought better of it so she left.

Then Davis took a chair and sat bye Clark they sat there for a few moments in silence. Then Davis said, "So Clark, what really happened?"

Clark looked up at him and said, "Did you ever wonder why we were the way we were."

"Yeah, sure. Mom and Dad always told us we were born this way and that we're different. You know doing all of this stuff with Chloe made me wonder if the meteor did this to us." Davis said.

Clark stared out into space some more. "What if you found out you were invincible?" Clark asked.

"I'm not you've hurt me before and either are you, I've seen you bleed." Davis said.

"What if that's something we grow out of?" Clark asked.

Davis did not have an answer.

Then Clark continued, "What if we grow so much that no one will hurt us at all and we'll be invincible. We're different Davis but what if I'm so different from you that I'm completely alone on this."

"Clark, you're never alone ok. We're brothers. I'll always be here for you. So what happened?"

"Lex's truck hit me at 90 miles per hour and I fell off of the bridge with him. After that I ripped his door open and pulled him out. But there wasn't a scratch on me."

"I'm sorry Clark. But Chloe's right you are a hero. You saved Lex's life and if you weren't as resilient as you are you would be dead."

"Yeah, I just wish I wasn't so different."

"I know Clark. But maybe being different isn't so bad."

Clark shrugged not so sure. Then he got up. "I'm going for a walk I just need some time alone."

"I thought being alone was the problem." Davis said.

Clark shrugged his shoulders and said, "I just need some time to think."

Clark then left Davis there alone.

***

Davis worried for his brother, feeling sad that he felt so alone. He knew exactly how his brother felt he has felt lonely and isolated at times. His only friend was his brother and his parents for as long as he could remeber. Home was a sanctuary from the rest of the world. He too, though had this deep dark fear that his brother wasn't like him at all. They found solace in each other because they were family and they were different in their own way. But Davis feared that the way they were different from each other may pull him and his brother making them both feel so isolated from the rest of the world and both of them truely being alone.

Davis also felt for Clark because he had felt so alone and wanted so much to not be different. Truthfully Davis didn't really mind being different from everyone else he only minded being different from Clark. And some how he liked that whole outsider thing. He took solace in it. And the whole outsider thing has bonded him with Chloe. So he really didn't mind that. Davis did feel a bit guilty that his wanting to spend some alone time with Chloe had caused Clark to go off by himself and cause this whole thing of Clark seeing how different he really was. But then again if he hadn't Lex Luthor probally would be dead.

Davis was feeling a bit gloomy and he hated sulking and Chloe was the only cure for that. It was amazing what a difference she had made he used to sulk all of the time but now he had Chloe. So he called Chloe. Just hearing her voice always helped.

After talking to Chloe Davis did feel much better. He didn't realize that time had passed so much it was already really dark outside he barely noticed before. When talking to Chloe it is like the whole world around him goes away. He was about to go look for Clark when Clark came in looking a lot more relaxed and happier then he was before. Forget happy he was down right giddy.

"What happened Clark you went to a parellel happier universe or something."

Clark couldn't help but smile and he said, "Well, I guess things are starting to look up."

"Really? What could have possibly change?"

"Lana."

Davis ished in exasaperation, "Clark, really you see Lana from far away and suddenly all of your problems just disapear?"

"Please Davis don't knock me for liking Lana and feeling that way. If your just near Chloe all of your pain goes away. and beside it wasn't like that we talked. We actually had a deep meaningful conversation with out all of the pain. She wasn't wearing her necklace for the first time. She made me realize that maybe I'm not alone after all. She had a lot of tragedy in her life and she seemed to know what it's like to be different then what everyone else sees."

"Wow that must have been some talk."

"It was. I thought I was going to mope in the loft tommorow night but now I don't think I will. I'm going to the dance."

Davis sat up taken a back a bit, "Really? Wait a second are you telling me that miss pom poms dumped the quarter back ken doll for you?"

"Hey, it could happen. But no she's still with Whitney but she said she would save me a dance."

Davis looked at him wearily and said, "Don't worry bro, I won't be the third wheel. I'll let you have your alone time with Chloe. Besides it should be fun. I'll get a chance to dance with Lana and it will be entertaining to see you try to dance with Chloe. It'll be fun."

"Yeah. Fun." Davis said hopping Clark didn't ruin his date with Chloe when Whitney didn't let clark cut in with Lana and have Chloe end up comforting him. But he was happy that his brother seemed happy now.

THen Clark went on his side of the loft and started fiddling with his telescope.

Then Davis said, "You know that's my signal to leave. You know Clark stalking is illegal you know."

"I'm looking at the stars man."

"Sure. Sure. See you bro." Davis then left his brother alone with his telescope.

***

Davis and Clark were on their way to the Home Coming when a group of football player attacked them. They both felt really weak. And Davis saw the quarter back Whitney Fordman holding unto a necklace with a meteor rock. They both fell to the ground. The pain hurt so much then Whitney put the necklace on Clark and dragged Clark into the near by corn field. His swollen veins began to come down but then suddenly he felt even a worse pain. His head pierced and his insides felt they were being torn into pieces. They left him there. He wanted to go to Clark but the pain was so fierce it immobilized him it strained his entire body. He moaned in intense pain he felt so helpless usually Clark was here to help him and usually they went to his father but this was different no one was here and it was bigger deeper more agonizing pain than he felt in his life and then suddenly he saw something spiky and boney growing out of his skin. He was horrified. He must have been delusional at this point. Everything started to get fuzzy he felt like he was fading away. And he felt nothing but pain and rage. Rage at Whitney and his friends for daring to hurt his brother. Rage at himself for not being strong enough to fend them off and save his brother. The physical pain was excruciating, he could not think straight. He felt like he was falling into a deep abyss he was losing his way everything became dark and silent. Then he heard her voice. All of the fuzziness and blurriness went away and he could see the night sky. He knelt down noticing those spiky things coming out of him he said, "Chloe go away."

Chloe knelt besides him and touched him on the shoulder compassionately and then the spike slowly absorbed back into his skin. Davis did not know what was happening. But what ever it was gone now and it was because of her.

Davis looked up at Chloe grateful. But then he remembered Clark was still in trouble with a meteor rock around his neck.

Then Chloe said, "Davis are you ok?"

"I am now you're here. But Clark's in trouble."

Chloe took Davis' hand and said, "Well let's get him."

They walked hand in hand searching through the field. They found him tied against the post and this bold guy he knew must have been Lex Luthor was untying him. Chloe and Davis ran to him. Then Davis fell on the ground feeling his arms swelling in pain. Chloe went down to Davis and picked him up.

Then Lex got Clark down and Lex said, "What's wrong with him?"

Chloe shook her head in panic mode, "I don't know. We got to get out of here those brutes probably aren't far."

Then Lex said, "My cars not too far." Lex got Clark and he leaned on Lex's shoulder and Davis leaned on Chloe's still feeling very weak but he managed to walk out of there.

Then the necklace fell off of Clark and got up and said.

"No I'm fine."

Then Lex said, "Clark you're not fine. You were just tied to a pool. Do you know who did this?"

Clark shook his head and said, "No."

Then Davis said, "Clark. They attacked us both we could've…"

Davis started to shake and feel the pain just remembering them hurting his brother but Chloe took his hand with in hers comforting him. Then the pain ceased to be.

Then Clark said, "Thanks Lex, Davis, are you ok?"

Davis nodded his head and said, "I am now."

Then Clark said, "There's some place I have to be."

They all looked at Clark scared for him but he left them behind.

After that Lex went home not before he found the necklace. Davis didn't mind as long as Lex kept it away from him.

Then Davis said, "So shall we get to the dance I'm sure we haven't missed that much."

"Davis, you can't be serious. You and Clark were just attacked. We have to get to the bottom of this."

"I know who did it." Davis said feeling the rage but the usual pain was not there.

"You do well, we have to go to the police and get them arrested."

THey spent the night at the police station reporting whitney and his friends but the police didn't beleive them. Davis should have known they were all huge football fans. THey wouldn't take Whitney in with out proof. And Davis had none. He didn't have a scratch on him. And he doubt Clark did either. Davis felt so helpless and useless. After that he went home disgruntled and he went come to Clark who looked awful and Clark told him that he was attacked by the meteor freak Jermey. Jeremy was going to kill Whitney and his friends for doing to Clark what was done to him years ago. Clark couldn't let that happen.

Davis didn't understand that. Well, he did he knew Jeremy was wrong to kill, but there was a part of him that didn't mind Whitney and his friends suffer for what they did to Clark.

That night Davis didn't sleep well. His date with Chloe was ruined. And Whitney Fordmond would never be punished because of his status as a football hero. He tossed and turned the whole night until he finally just blacked out.

When Davis up, he felt achey pain but some how releaved in real eary way. He felt like he had just stretched some unused muscles that he didn't know aobut but that couldn't be right. Davis woke up in start trying to remember what he dreamed but he couldn't put his finger on it. Although his body felt like it was releaved he still felt awful. He had this big sick deep dark feeling that something was wrong. Something tore at the edge of his soul. He looked at his bare chest and remebered he slept with his shirt but his shirt was gone. He looked around the room but couldn't find it anywhere.

He shrugged the dark feeling away, he just hoped this next day would be better. He didn't want to think about the injustice of Whitney never getting what he deserved. He didn't want to think of his crazy halusiation of weird boney spikes gorwing out of him. He just wanted to sstart a brand new fresh day with Chloe. She was the only thing that he looked forward to. She saved him after all.

Later that day Davis and Chloe were working on the Jeremy Creek story when Lana clad in black came in with blood shot eyes. This sight was very strange for several reasons. One Lana never spoke to Chloe or Davis since Chloe first moved in. Two Lana never ever wore black it was either school colors or some different form pink or baby blue is what she usally wore. And three Lana never cried like that. Lana looked around like a lost puppy roaming around an unfamilar place.

THen Chloe said full of tender and care, "Lana what's wrong?"

"I came here...I wondering...Chloe I know we don't talk but I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I hear your the best investigator in town and need you to investigate a murder."

"A murder? Whose?" Chloe asked intrigued and sad for Lana at the same time.

"Whitney's. He was brudally murdered last night."

**A/N: So did that satisfy you guys so you won't be mad at us anymore? Well please tell us by clicking that button down there that shows your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own Smallville. **

Chloe grabbed Lana in a forced sympathetic hug. It was awkward at first but then Lana's head landed on Chloe's shoulder. Lana's kept in tears flooded down her cheeks. Chloe patted Lana on the back comforting her. Davis admired Chloe's relentless caring. He felt awkward just standing there watching these two girls hug as the shock spilled through his own body. The alarming thought came to him like a red siren. Did he do this? He dreamt it. He wished for it. He wanted Whitney to be punished for what he did to his brother. He saw the horns come out of his arm. What did he turn into when he blacks out? What weren't his parents telling him? He shook the thought away. He didn't do this. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't want to kill Whitney, ok maybe for like a second after him and his buddies attacked him and his brother. But he didn't really he wanted him to pay by going to jail. He wanted justice to be done. That was all. He didn't want to cause Lana pain. He may have not been her biggest fan. But he never wanted to hurt her. And she meant a lot to Clark.

Davis stood there leaning unto Chloe's desk, not sure what to do with his hands. Chloe and Lana moved to the small couch that sat by the window. Chloe motioned for him to give Lana the tissues. So he picked them up and handed them to her. Lana looked up at Davis for the first time. Her doe eyes bore in his and made him feel like the biggest jerk ever. Guilt pressed on him like a pile meteor rock laced bricks. Then she whimpered, "Thank You."

Davis realized that he wasn't in physical pain, the necklace was off.

Davis spoke to Lana for the first time and said, "Sure, I'm sorry Lana."

Lana said weakly, "I appreciate it."

Davis hurt deep inside as he looked at Lana's broken up face.

Then Chloe looked up at Davis and said, "Davis can you give me and Lana some privacy?"

"Of course." Davis said.

Then he got out of that guilt ridden room as fast as he could. The guilt didn't leave him as he left the room. The deep thriving aching pain in the pit of his stomach wouldn't cease.

Davis sulked home with his hands shoved into his black jean pockets. As he walked his mind was invaded of Whitney hurting him and of him possibly hurting Whitney. It was too much. Images of his violent dream wouldn't leave him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. When he got home his parents were in the living room their eyes glued to the TV looking horrified. They didn't hear Davis come in and Martha said,

"It can't be Jonathan. How could you even think that?"

"You know I love our son. I love both of them but Martha what else can tear up a body like that?"

"No Jonathan Davis wouldn't.'

"Martha you know a well as I do what happens to him when he blacks out."

Martha's eyes were filled with tears.

"When he changed when he and Clark fought I never was so afraid in my life. But then when I touched him he changed back into our son. I knew it was my love that changed him. I thought that if we just loved him it would go away."

"I know but it wasn't enough. I thought I was handling it when taking him hunting…but…"

"I never liked that. But Jonathan. What else could we do?"

Jonathan let out a deep sigh and shot her a weary look. Martha shock her red hair and said, "No we couldn't possibly he's our son."

"We may not have a choice. We're two mere mortals. Maybe if we could find some doctors like we thought about."

"No they'll lock him up and put him in a cage."

"What do you think the authorities will do to us when they find out?"

"They won't. Our son is not a killer. The son I know is loving, kind, sweet, and loyal. What ever he turns into…it's not our son."

Davis couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't imagining things he was a monster. He put his parents through so much pain. How could they love a monster? They suspected that he killed. His father was ready to send him off to some lab. He couldn't believe his parents had kept from him the monstrous thing he was.

Then Davis stomped into the living room and shouted, "How could you not tell me I'm a monster?"

"You're not a monster son." His Dad said.

"Of course I am. You know what I turned into. How could you not tell me? Maybe we could have prevented this somehow." Davis cried out in utter agony.

Martha looked at Davis horrified and said, "Davis, you can't think you did that."

"I woke up with a bloody shirt!" Davis cried out as his lip quivered.

Then Martha grabbed her son and held onto him tight and said, "You listen to me Davis Kent. I love you. You hear me that will never change. And I know that even if you did this you would never do it willingly. It's some horrid curse. We know you son and we know you really aren't some horrid monster."

Davis sunk into his mothers relentless loving arms.

Then he cried on her shoulder and said, "But Mom what are we going to do?"

"It's time we finally have that talk." Jonathan said as took the phone and then he said, "Martha I need you to take Davis to the storm cellar."

"The storm cellar we're only aloud in there if there's a storm."

Then Jonathan said, "You'll understand Davis. Go with your mother and keep a hold of her hand and don't let go until I get back."

Davis nodded and held onto his mother's hand like his life and the life of everyone else depended on it.

Davis felt like he was a kid again all scared and frightened of the monster and his parents were the only ones who could make them go away. He clung to his mother he rather feel like a child then feel like a monster. Then they waited the Storm Cellar. Davis remembered staying here during storms they were never aloud to explore they had to stay by their parents and they couldn't go to the deep corner of the cellar where the black tarp was. He noticed that his Mom's eyes were fixed on the black tarp. Her eyes revealed her scared and worried feelings.

Then Clark and his Dad arrived and Clark looked at Davis sad and perplexed. Then Jonathan went in front of them as Martha still held onto Davis hand. His dad folded his arms authoritative and said, "Listen boys this has been a long time coming. I should have told both of you this a long time ago."

He then lifted up the tarp and exposed a silver smooth metal shell. It couldn't be what it looked like; it looked like a space ship.

Then Jonathan took a deep breath and said, "Clark, Davis we didn't adopt you from an agency. We found you in a field by this ship."

"You both found us actually." Martha corrected.

Then Clark said, "So we really are biological brothers."

"We assume you are." Martha said.

Then Davis said, "This ship is small. How could it fit both of us?"

"We don't know the first thing about alien technology. We just know that you're both here and you're different. We've been trying our best with what we got."

Then Clark said, "We're aliens."

"Yes, but your still our sons. We found you during the meteor shower."

"So many people got hurt because of the meteor shower. Lana parents are dead and now my brother may have possibly killed her boyfriend."

Then Davis looked at her brother appalled and said, "You knew?"

"I saw what you turned into. I saw what you did to those animals when we went hunting. You only turned back when I touched you."

"So when a loved one touches me I turn back into me."

"Yeah, we were lucky both of those times. I think you're still in there when you change." Jonathan said.

"It's only temporary you still get your head aches as warnings. I thought that hunting animals stopped it but maybe that isn't enough now."

Then Clark asked, "If we come from the same place why are we so different?"

Then Martha said firmly, "We don't know. All we know is you came to us from some far off planet and you are brothers and you are our sons no matter what. And we will deal with this like a family, like we always do."

"But Mom this is different. I didn't kill an animal. I killed a human being I should be punished."

"No. It wasn't you; it's something dark inside of you. We don't know how or why. All we know is what we always do, that we'll get through this. We figured it happens when you're threatened. When did you last have a black out?"

Davis looked away and said, "I didn't, I went to sleep and when I woke up…"

He couldn't finish that sentence it was too awful.

Then Clark said looking like guilt had ran him over he said, "It's my fault I… Whitney had caught me talking to Lana in the woods and he got jealous and attacked me and Davis on our way to the home coming dance. They attacked us while Whitney was wearing Lana's meteor necklace. They knocked us both to the ground and dragged me to the field and tied me on a post. Davis, Chloe, and Lex untied me. I was OK but…"

Martha looked horrified, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It just happened last night and …"

Then Jonathan said, "So maybe it still comes out when there's a threat. I wonder why it waited until Davis slept it's usually very reactive."

Then Davis said, "It tired to come out but a loved one touched me and I was me again."

Then Davis asked, "What do we do?"

Then Jonathan said decisively, "We prepare ourselves to make sure nothing like this happens again and we hide the truth."

Chloe slowly crept through the morgue stealthy. She held onto her red flash light while wearing her trench coat. She saw the medal body containers and held onto the clipboard with the bodies names on it and case number. She slowly opened Whiteny's and held her breath as she unzipped the bag to see there were two separate bags, Whitney was cut in half. Chloe had to see this for herself and she unzipped the top bag and saw Whitney's clawed up face. Chloe had to see for herself and search for clues that the autopsy missed. They thought it was some kind of animal. Chloe took pictures. Lana was convinced it was a meteor freak. Chloe couldn't really argue with her. It was possible; she would look at all angles.

Chloe felt bad for abandoning a possible relationship with Lana. Lana really had so much tragedy in her life. She could really use a real friend who would really be there for her.

Then suddenly Chloe heard a noise and she turned around and saw Clark. She jumped up, "Clark, where did you come from? You scared me."

"Sorry, I heard about Whitney and I wanted to help on the story."

"Honestly Clark I didn't think you were that interested in journalism. I just thought you just liked hanging around me and Davis."

"Not, true and I want to help."

"Ok, but just so you know this is off the record I'm doing this for a friend."

"Who?"

"Lana."

"You barely know her."

"Clark, I had a feeling me and Lana could actually be friends despite her love for pom-poms. But I abandoned her for Davis."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's not your fault. There's nothing you can do for the past only to change for a brighter future."

"Yeah, so off of the record. What have you found?"

"Claw marks lots of claw marks. In the autopsy report they suspect it's some kind of vicious animal."

"Chloe these are professional's maybe they know what there doing."

"Professional's usually choose not to see strange things when their staring in them in the face."

"Chloe."

"Lana thinks it's a meteor freak."

"What do you think?"

"The jury's still out until. I get all of the facts. But don't worry Clark I'll get to the bottom of this. So you and Davis can stop feeling guilty."

"What?"

"Clark, you didn't do anything wrong, either did Davis. I know you two your both feeling guilty because your last thoughts about Whitney weren't friendly but he attacked you both you have every right not to have good feelings about him. And it's ok."

"Can you drop it ok."

"Fine but where's Davis? I've tried calling him but he won't answer."

"He's been sick."

"Really? So you mean unnecessary guiltidis?"

"Chloe, Davis used to get sick all of the time."

"Yeah, well he's been fine for the past year."

"Chloe, look it's none of your business."

"No you look are you are this sickness is physical and not psychological?"

Clark took a deep breath and said, "He's always been sick ever since he was little."

"No offense to you or your parents but maybe there was a reason for that."

Clark just stared at Chloe.

"If you keep on isolating him and urging him to stay away from other people he'll make himself sick."

"Chloe shouldn't we focus on the investigation."

"Yeah, but this isn't over."

Then Chloe examined Whitney's body and Clark did the same. They stood on the opposite side of each other. Clark then looked at Whitney's scratched up hand and he was holding a bloody blue cloth. Chloe saw Clark look at this but then kept her attention focused on Whitney's face and then from the corner of her eye she saw Clark nonchalantly take the cloth and put it in his pocket.

Then Clark said, "Chloe I'm not sure what we'll find here. It's probably not a good idea to look at such a disturbing body."

Chloe didn't know what to say so she just nodded and said, "Uh, yeah maybe your right."

Chloe probably should have called Clark out on his stealing of evidence but she wasn't sure that was the best idea.

Davis sat in his dark room sitting on his bed staring into space. He was a monster. He had made his family's life miserable. He wished he could leave and make his family's life happy but if he did that apparently the horrible monster could come out and reign terror. His family could keep this monstrous beast tamed. Davis knew his hope for a nice life with Chloe was over. After Davis sent Clark to make sure there weren't any evidence they had said it would be best for him to not leave the farm. He would be home schooled. They had talked about it before but Martha thought class interaction would be good for them. But now, it was just way to risky. He had to stay away from innocent people if he could turn to this Beast at any moment. Now he knew why Clark hardly ever left his side. He was always there to make sure he stayed tame.

Davis had tied his family down to him. He couldn't do that to Chloe. She didn't know about him. She still could live her life. She would probably be happier with out him. The world did much better with out him.

Then he heard footsteps behind him. Chloe tiptoed into Davis' room. Davis couldn't help but be filled with hope with just the sight of her. He had to ignore that and he had to ignore the fact that despite the darkness of the room she made it feel like light had shined all of the darkness away. He had to forget that. He could not bring her into this darkness.

Then Davis said, "Chloe you should be here. I don't want you to get sick."

He knew he had to stay with the cover his family had decided on. His illness had came back it has gotten so bad that he now had to stay home be secluded.

Then Chloe said, "Bull, you are not sick Davis."

Chloe pressed her palm on his forehead feeling his head for a temperature and then Chloe said, "Yes, as I suspected you're not even warm."

Davis pulled Chloe hand off of him and said, "Chloe you have to leave."

"Why? So you can mope and sulk in here. Davis this is not your fault."

"But it is!" Davis shouted back in knee jerk reaction, it was reflex to tell her the truth.

Davis stood up and said, "Chloe please just leave."

"Chloe I can't leave you now. I was there. I saw what Whitney did to you. Of course your going to feel guilty. Davis he attacked you, you had every right to…"

"To what?"

"To not have good thoughts about him. But what happened wasn't your fault."

"Chloe it is. I'm wrong. I'm bad. Whitney may have been a jerk but he didn't deserve to die."

"I know he didn't but Davis that doesn't mean you should lock yourself up in here."

"I should. I can never leave here. I can never have normal life. I can't have friends or anyone I care about I'll only make their life worse."

"You can have friends Davis and you should. Before I met you I secluded myself and isolated myself and didn't really open up to anyone to make friends. Sure I had chasing after stories to keep me busy and I did love doing that but I was lonely. I pushed people away to protect myself and I only ended up hurting myself. I wasn't happy, I wasn't really happy until I met you. You taught me it was ok to open up to people and have friends to share things with. You made my life less lonely and happier and better. And not to be presumptuous but I know your life got better having me in it, then when you were isolated. I mean no disrespect to your parents. But don't you think that it's possible you keep on getting sick because you closed yourself off from others and you made your self miserable."

"You're saying I made myself sick?"

"Yes, It's possible Davis. I've read that what is in the mind can affect the body and that emotions can affect sickness."

Davis looked up at Chloe in the eye and said, "So you think if I just opened up to people I wouldn't be sick?"

"Yes, I do believe that. Because I saw it. I know before we met you didn't have any friends and you always had head aches and you went out of school and you were sick all of the time, then I become your friend a voila your all better."

Davis stared at her. She was right he knew she was right. With her he was better. He was a survivor and being with Chloe helped him survive pain free. With is parents they helped tame him. But even his dad said sometimes it wasn't enough. Somehow with Chloe around it was enough. She was enough; he never ever had head aches around her. She was his cure.

Then Davis said, "Chloe what if that is true. But what if being around me keeps you down."

"It won't Davis, I told you; you made my life better ever since I met you."

Then she leaned in to hug him. Davis sunk into her arms and held her. They stayed there sitting on his bed hugging each other. Chloe gave him comfort. Time flew by it was like time ceased to exist there was just them. Then Chloe kissed Davis on the forehead and said, "Don't worry Davis things will get better. I'll always be here for you."

Then she got up to leave her eyes looked around the room and then she saw something and her demeanor changed and she quickly left the room.


End file.
